Falling for you
by Devil-may-care101
Summary: Oneshot 2:24. Spoilers possibly. What happened after Danny and Lindsay left the hospital. Please r'n'r.


_Here we go again. Another oneshot for all you lovely people. Please r'n'r_

_Disclaimer. Own nothing. Never have. Never will. Period._

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"You still want that ride?"

"Yeah, sure. Night Mac." Lindsay glanced over to where her boss was sat. She knew that he had no intention of leaving until he was certain Don would be ok. They could stay, but both Hawkes and Stella were staying, so they knew they were leaving Mac in capable hands. If Mac was going to talk to anybody, it would be Stella.

"Call if anything changes alright?" Danny was deeply concerned about his friend, and wanted to be kept in the loop. Even if it meant he got a call at half 3 in the morning after a double shift.

Mac lifted his hand in an ok gesture, watching as his two youngest CSI's left. Even Mac, who didn't like to get involved in his team's personal lives, could tell that there was a spark between them. He just hoped they would realise it.

* * *

Climbing into Danny's department issued SUV, he couldn't help but glance across to his partner. She seemed to be coping quite well with the whole situation, even with a blow to the head. He couldn't help but admire her determination.

She'd been lucky that she hadn't been hurt like Flack.

Danny's hands clenched on the steering wheel as he recalled how badly injured his best friend had been. As hard as he tried, he couldn't expel the images of his in the hospital bed from his mind.

And yet he was grateful that it hadn't been her.

Lindsay had seen his hands clench, and she couldn't help but feel a wave of pity for Danny. Flack was his best friend, and friends should never have to see each other like that. Unfortunately, in their line of work, the possibility was all too real.

If she was being honest, she was surprised Danny didn't explode with all of the emotions he kept inside. Especially recently, what with him almost losing his job, his brother being put into a coma, Stella being attacked, Aiden's brutal murder and now Flask as well.

The conversation, which previously had been about lighter topics, such as the Yankees game the previous week, died. They sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts, Danny driving as if on autopilot.

Bizarrely, Lindsay's thoughts turned to the incident with Sid a few days prior, whilst they were trying to solve the mermaid case. That case had really made her think about the similarities between her and Sarah Butler. Both from Montana, both looking to live their dreams in the big city, both leaving without their father's approval. Yet the difference was Lindsay was alive. Sarah was dead. After that case had been solved, she'd rung her own father, determined to solve the issues between the two of them. Lindsay's father hadn't wanted her to move to New York, had been worried that it would be too dangerous. They'd spent a long time on the phone that night, each trying to convince each other that they were right. Eventually, Lindsay convinced her father that it was the best thing for her to do.

Then her thoughts turned to how Danny had really looked out for her on that case. Sid's words came to her mind. _He calls you that because he has a crush on you._ She'd brushed it off, thinking it was just a random Sid moment. But after that night, after Mac had mentioned he'd talked about her, she couldn't be so certain. She'd pushed it to the back of her mind, ignoring it. They had much more important things to deal with, like putting DJ Pratt behind bars for good.

But now, she couldn't ignore what Sid had said any longer. That morning, when Danny and Hawkes had arrived at the crime scene, his first concern had been her. The thought warmed her heart. But she was wary. She'd heard about Danny's track record with girls, how he'd date them for a week then get bored and move on. And she'd always sworn to herself that she'd never fall for a co-worked.

Mind you, she'd already failed that - upon meeting him, she couldn't deny that he was cute, even if he was one of the most arrogant and ride men she'd ever met. But after the initial meeting, even though the teasing went on, they'd slowly become friends - she could tell that he was surprised that a country girl like her could feel so confident in the city, and she learn that under the brash exterior, there was a very committed hardworking man who was loyal to those around him. She knew that she had a crush on him, but she wasn't about to do anything about it. He was hurting. All she could do right now was be a friend.

Danny too was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but feel bad about what had happened that day, but he couldn't keep this thoughts away from the girl sat next to him.

She was brave, he knew that. From the day she'd started, she hadn't shied away from anything, from digging around in trash to tackling people on the street. And she never let her emotions show. In fact, the only two times he'd seen her emotional was when she was angry.

To him, this was what was so fascinating. All the women he'd ever known, even to some extent Aiden and Stella, had been quite emotional on the job and liked to talk about their past experiences. Yet Lindsay kept everything hidden. Although she talked about things that had happened they were usually meaningless tales that only were used as a way of making people laugh. The real Lindsay Monroe was a mystery.

He thought back to that morning, when they'd gotten the call about the explosion. It wasn't until he realised that it was her crime scene with Mac and Don that his heart went into overdrive - until he'd been dealing with the case as if it was an ordinary day. Stella had immediately assumed charge in Mac's absence, and had literally forced him and Hawkes out of the building, as if they had needed encouraging. It was a good thing that Stella hadn't let him drive, he'd have been all over the road. Although he was worried about his boss and his best friend, he was even more worried about Lindsay, 'his' Montana. The idea that she'd been hurt in the explosion…words couldn't even describe what he'd been feeling. Just like he couldn't describe the sense of relief he'd felt when he saw her, covered in blood and dust, but nonetheless alive. He could see that although the cut on her head was bad, he could tell that she couldn't feel the pain of it yet. He hadn't wanted to leave her there, had wanted to check that she really was ok. But he couldn't. Duty called.

He tried to make up for it by staying close to her for the rest of the day. He'd kept her away from the potentially dangerous scenes, such as the bomb in the library and the one in the theatre. Though Mac had had the final authority on that, Danny had pushed him into it, saying that it was too dangerous for her. He'd ignored the looks on Mac and Stella's faces, ignored their slight smiles. He knew that they were dealing with a mad man, and he didn't want her to get hurt again because of it.

He had known for a while that he'd had a crush on her, but he wasn't about to do anything about it. Yet. He couldn't tell if she was interested, but she was always on his mind. He'd be happy when they got to work crime scenes together, he liked it when they spent time together after work, like in Cozy's or at the bar down the street from where she lived. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met, but he wanted to get to know her. Maybe one day he'd be able to.

* * *

After a while, Danny pulled up outside Lindsay's apartment.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks for the lift Danny."

"S'alright. Don't mention it."

Lindsay smiled at him, her eyes showing the exhaustion that she felt "You gonna be alright?"

Danny looked at her surprised, seeing the concern on her face. Concern for him. The thought made him smile. "Sure. I'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway, certain that if he wanted to talk, he would. "Alright then. See you at work tomorrow."

Danny nodded. "Sure thing."

As she moved to get out of the car, he called out to her. "Hey, Montana." She looked back at him. "I'm glad you're alright." He cursed himself inwardly for sounding like a sap, but he thought that it was all worth it when she gave him that smile.

"Thanks Danny. Goodnight."

She climbed out of the car, and he watched her until he saw her walk into her apartment building. Even then, he waited until he saw her apartment light go on before he drove away.

He sighed. Watching her walk away was harder than he thought. And he never wanted to see it happen again.

* * *

_What did y'all think?_

_Please r'n'r. :)_


End file.
